A beast and a Reaper (on hold)
by Owen Lucifer
Summary: what happens when a creature that shouldn't exist and a rouge exorcist meet a group of devils. well let the fun begin
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1-the beginning**

It's been two years since we moved to japan because of the incident we caused, you could say that I only have one true friend who will always help me and in return I help in even at the cost of my life. You see it all started at the Vatican where the executioner also known as Ryder Grimm was looking through some private folders to see if he could get any leads on the fallen angel that slaughtered his parents, then he discovered a secret he should of never have. It turns out that the church ordered his parents demise so they could turn him into a weapon. He was so full of anger that he went on a rampage and slaughtered half of the Vatican, he busted threw the doors and that's where he saw me.

You see I was born as a vampire by a special clan that could walk in the day, when I was old enough I was allowed to travel and so I though the united kingdom would be a good place to start, I was wrong I accidentally walked into werewolf territory and I got bit so now I am an abomination of werewolf and vampire, I was called an outcast by my clan and hunted by others then I was captured by the Vatican and experimented on, I can usually use my vampire magic which is special because for some reason I have certain magic that no over vampire does in my left hand I am able to drain the magic and stamina off any creature, in my right hand I can create what seems like a ball of destruction that will blow apart my enemies if they are weak enough so ultimately I have the best combo magic known.

Anyway back to the story I was tied to a cross whilst they were injecting me with substances to see what I was weak to when I heard an explosion, I was only just able to see what happened when I saw the famous executioner slaughter all of the priests. He untied my bonds and asked if I was able to fight, I told him I was too weak right now but there was one way. I could become the abomination that everyone despises and he told not to worry, he won't care what I am as long as we get out of here, I nodded and transformed oh before I forget my name is Dante.

My body become shrouded in a black aura and came a beast covered in fur with two leathery wings sticking out the back around my shoulders (think of the werewolf from Skyrim with the vampire lord wings on its back) my claws were sharper than normal werewolf's because of my vampire blood. I looked at the executioner and he had a looked like he was impressed but at the same time frightened. I nodded at him then howled at I charged straight towards the rest of the priests and exorcists. After we broke out and left a trail of bodies left behind I asked him if I could come with him. About a week later a man appeared before us and offered us a home. After a while we both accepted and he told us that he was Azazel, the governor of the fallen angels, he adopted us and trained us. After about a year he thought we were ready to become part of the Grigori which is only for high class fallen angels we didn't want to cause a civil war so we told Azazel that we will leave and that we thanked him for being not only a good friend but also a farther figure to us, we then went to say goodbye to Vali who was like a brother to us two.

After that we left with everything we had, which was basically some clothes, money and a couple of weapons for my blood brother which was a range from a scythe which was his main weapon, two pistols he decide to call Lucy and Sally and finally two swords that strapped into his belt. I on the other hand mastered a new spell which is one where I can create any familiar but my favourite was the wolf so my new brother started to call me the wolf prince and I learned nearly all the martial arts. Finally Azazel decided to give us both presents, one was which we shared which was a nice house in japan and two forms to attend the academy there, the other presents were battle outfits for the both off us. I got a cloak which had two slits in for my wings, the cloak basically made me look like Dracula which in fact I am related to. Ryder got a whole outfit which was black and also had a hood to cover his face.

After six months of leaving the fallen angels we were hunted by all three factions the crows, the bats and the lions. Yes I know codenames for the three factions are cliché but how would you feel if I said that I just killed three devils huh, exactly. Anyway we slaughtered them all which gave me the nickname **the beast **and Ryder got the nickname the **Grimm reaper**. After a while they stopped hunting us and so we finally decided to go to japan and attend the academy which is where the story truly starts**.**


	2. Chapter 2-interesting things happen

**Chapter 2- interesting things happen**

I was standing in front of the gates with my adopted brother whilst shivering in fear about what was going to happen, I know right a vampire/werewolf hybrid shivering in fear because of a school, but I have never been to school before.

"You ready" Ryder asked me, even with his uniform on he still looks like a wild child.

"You bet" I said back showing him a toothy grin which showed my fangs

We started walking towards the main building, luckily we decided to go early so we can get a feel for the school and not be bombarded by stares. We got to the head teachers office and was given our timetable, then the headmaster called over a boy so he could show us our class so we wouldn't get lost.

"Hi I am Kiba, It looks like you're in my class so follow me" he explained as the bell just rang

"Alright class today we have two new students who came here from Europe so let's give them a warm welcome" the teacher said as he called us in

"Hi I am William Slade" Ryder said

"Hi I am Johnathan Slade" I said

"please take care of us" we both said in union and bowed you see we thought it would be better if we used fake names so no one knew about us and since we act like brothers we thought we may as well be brothers. As lunch came we already had nicknames and was known as the second and third princes of kuoh academy Ryder was now known as the 'wild prince' because of the way he looked and how he acted differently around others. I on the other hand was known as the 'cold prince' because of how I just ignored everyone and shut off all my emotions, I mean come on why would a beast like me deserve friends, anyway lunch came round and we only had enough ingredients to make one lunch box so I decided to give it to Ryder because he's human and needs to keep his stamina up, he said thank you and I nodded, I walked back to my seat and just stared out my window, until I heard a thud on my desk and saw Kiba there

"What are you doing" I snarled which surprised him

"Oh I… I am sorry I just thought that you might want to share my lunch with me since I always make more" he started to leave until I grabbed his hand

"No don't go, I am the one who should be apologising I acted out of line please forgive me"

Everyone was surprised, even my brother was.

"Sure, here I brought an extra pair of chop sticks"

After a while we started talking more I felt like I could open up to him but no I mustn't, after the talk we had more girls came to me and started asking questions, to say I was little annoyed would be a understatement and also wrong, I was terrified and Kiba could see he told everyone to go and asked if I was okay

"Why are they trying to be so nice to me…..? What do they want from me" I asked back to my emotionless self

"They just want to be your friend that's all" he stated

"Why I don't deserve any friends" I started to argue back

"Everyone deserves to have at least one friend, and if it's okay with you I would like to be your first friend"

"But why" I asked

Before he answer the bell went and he took his seat

**After school**

We started walking and I stopped, Ryder noticed this and asked

"Is it a stray devil" he asked

I nodded and we sprinted towards where the aura was coming from not releasing that we were being watched. The person watching followed us towards the building. We stopped and summoned our outfits

"it's a strong one so it may take for my stamina sapper ( use that's what I decide to call it if you don't like then make your own spell) can kick in and allow my destruction ball to kill it so do you mind if you distract it, all I got was a smile seriously he is a massive sadist. We walked in and heard blood dripping

"Come out monster" I yelled, yeah I know funny right a beast like me calling a stray devil a monster

"hmmm I smell dinner will it be nice and sweet or will it be bad and sour" the beast called as the top half of a naked woman came into view until the bottom half appeared, it was covered in fur it a large mouth around pelvis also its legs were twice the size of me.

"Really why did you have to be naked" I screamed

"Anyway there will be no dinner for you, do you even know who we are" Ryder stated as he pulled out his scythe from the pocket dimension, now he really looks like a grim reaper

"it doesn't matter" I yelled, I slammed my fist into the ground which caused a blue line to go to the woman and I may have accidentally lost concentration which made me yet again by accident cut off her tits.

"Uhhh what the hell you perv" she roared

As she was distracted I linked my stamina sapper to her body and started to drain her magic and stamina oh I also I assure you I am no perv in fact I would go out and say that I beat the crap out of pervs. I saw Ryder charging in dodging her strikes and slicing her limbs off I called to him and told him to get out of the way as created a blood red ball in my hand and threw it at the woman which made explode on impact causing limbs, guts and blood to fly past us.

"Well job well done" he said but then saw my face and readied his weapon "what's wrong"

"Someone has been watching us" I looked at where I felt the presence and I saw a shadowed figure jump and start sprinting away.

**The next day**

The bell rang for lunch and saw Kiba walking up to me asking me if he could join me for lunch, I agreed but asked if we could go outside

"Can I ask a question" he asked and I simply nodded my head "if you and William are brothers then why do you look and act so differently?"

"well the truth is I was adopted but because we have been around each over for such a long time we just act like brothers I guess" as I said that a girl with crimson hair walked up and asked us to sit, Kiba said he doesn't mind and I asked why

"Well I just wanted to see if I can become friends with the boy who befriended one of my best friends" she just simply answered. Not really buying that answer but I said she could. She tried starting a conversation with me but I just ignored her and only really listening in when she was talking to Kiba. Then I sensed something and wanted to follow it I sat up and just simply said

"Miss sorry that I don't know your name and I am sorry that I was so rude, I'm just not used to this type of atmosphere" and with that I left and started to follow the scent. It went behind the school building and before I could react two spears pieced my arms and pinned me to the wall, a woman came up to me and looked me in the eyes

"You will now follow me now and become my slave"

"Are come on Raynere how come you get another boyfriend when you killed the last one" said a calm voice as a little girl appeared

"So you will help us capture a nun called Asia yes slave" said the one known as Raynere "but before that you will help a priest tonight and kill a devil"

"Yes I obey"

**At a random house **

I heard a boy scream then a girl scream so I went to investigate, by jumping through the window.

"Oh you're here early" said the priest "now you can help me kill this devil scum

"I turned around to see Issei and a nun whom I suppose is Asia. "Hmm good night" I answered and formed a red ball in my hand I turned around and threw at the priest, when another window smashed and I saw a figure that I was happy to see

"Ryder get these kids outer here" I growled, he saw that there was no arguing so he just picked them both up and ran with Issei telling to go to the school so he can get his friends. Before I could move Raynere came up to me and stabbed me in the chest, I looked at her seeing her cry

"Is this what you want john" she screamed

**Occult research club house**

"Humph I should have known that devils wouldn't help us not after what we did" Ryder snarled

"What's that supposed to mean William and how do you know that we are devils" a crimson haired girl screamed

"I have no time to answer you stupid questions, I have a brother to save "

"If I help him will you tell what you know" Kiba spoke up

"Kiba" Rias yelled

"I am sorry Buchou but I am good friends with Johnathan and I want to help him, let's go Will" he said

A small white girl got up and followed leaving Issei, Asia, Akeno and Rias behind

**Abandoned church**

I woke up seeing Raynere who was still crying asking me why. Until there was an explosion on the top floor

"Looks like the reaper has come to claim your soul" I chuckled whilst she walked away

"Where is he" Ryder shouted

"Looks like we will have to kill his friends, such a shame" said a tall woman as a man and little girl appeared from the shadows

I heard this conversation because of my wolf instincts I knew that he was outnumbered so I thought that the only way to get out and help was to become the beast I despise within me. With that a dark aura shrouded me and I howled which everyone heard

"Wh…what was that" said all the fallen angels

"Hahaha looks like the beast is coming to claim you" the reaper chuckled

"What's that supposed to mean" Raynere snarled

"Oh you'll see, Kiba and sorry I don't know your name, you might want to step back" the reaper said still chuckling. With that the floor exploded and out came an abomination. A black werewolf with the sharpest claws you'll ever see on a werewolf and two leathery wings poking out of its back around the shoulders. It howled and charged at the four angels scaring them, they've never seen anything like this before. Before the man could react it was on top of him ripping him to shreds as the other angels looked in disbelief a howl from the creature broke the trance and all three threw there light spears at the creature but its speed it unmatchable. It caught up to the little girl and plunged its claws into her piecing her lungs and heart, before they knew what happened the creature was in front of the middle aged woman and ripped her head clean off, Raynere tried to fly away but the creature caught her leg and slammed her into the ground before it could finish the job Ryder called out

"That's enough Dante". The creature stopped and looked over to see the voice. It began charging at them but at the last minute it jumped over them and sprinted down to the city

"Don't worry about it, the creature won't cause any trouble, Now Raynere I believe it was, the beast collected your friends bodies but it looks like he left you so now the Reaper will claim your soul" as he spoke he lifted his scythe over his head and brung it down into her chest

"Now I believe I owe you some answers" he spoke in a soft tone "but it will have to wait till tomorrow please I am rather tired" they both just nodded and all three of them just walked away


	3. Chapter 3-introductions

**Chapter 3-introductions**

**Lunch time**

"I will tell you everything but you have to promise not to tell your master" Ryder was the first to speak.

"Okay but why not" Kiba spoke up with the little girl still emotionless "and why is your brother here"

"Well he's my bodyguard, what I am going to tell you will shock you. Since you're a servant of a pure blooded devil I suppose you heard of the story called the beast and the reaper"

"Yes but that is just a myth to scare new exorcists and new devils" the little girl spoke up

"It's no myth" I snarled "

"Are you sure you want to tell them all of it" Ryder spoke up

"We did promise them answers, as long as they don't tell their master we shouldn't have a problem" I look at the two "so where should we begin"

"Well let's start simple, my name is actually Ryder Grimm and I am known as the Grimm Reaper" Ryder spoke first surprising them

"My name is Dante and I am known as the beast"

"Ufufufu very interesting" a third voice spoke up as a beautiful woman came from around the corner

"What do you want" I snarled

"Ufufufu I just came because I was wondering if you can help me with something, I will pay don't worry" the brunette spoke up

"Akeno you don't think they will agree" Kiba spoke up

We both started whispering to each other when we came to a decision

"What's the job" Ryder spoke first

"ufufufu well our master is in an arranged marriage and she really wants to get out of it, so I promised that I will try to do anything to help" the one known as Akeno replied

We whispered more and came to a decision

"Fine but we plan the strategy and no-one gets in the way" I sneered

"Fine, meets us at the club after school in the old school building "Kiba spoke up

We both nodded our heads and went to class

**After school**

We started walking towards the club when we heard shouting, we entered the building to see the perv get fling into a wall

"Hmm it seems your pawn needs work, he just got beat by my weakest servant" then he noticed us "and who do you think you to are"

*sigh* "Grimm do you want to deal with this" I asked which only made the man laugh

"Hahaha a human thinking he can teach Mira a lesson, Mira punish him"

She charged at Ryder in which he easily side stepped and kicked her into a wall

"Now that's over I propose an offer" I spoke up "how about we settle this argument in a little competition"

"Yes lord Gremory thought something like this would happen so as a last resort he proposed a rating game" a silver haired maid spoke up

"I agree" they both said

"huh the only ones that will be able to keep up is you queen, but because I am nice and that you're a virgin at the games I will let you use the human and its companion whatever he is" he stated as he teleported away

"Lady Gremory I will be able to give you 10 days to train" the silver haired maid said

"Right do you have anywhere to relax for 10 days" I spoke up

"One why are you here and two don't you mean train" the crimson haired princess argued back

"miss if I may cut in" said Ryder " we are here because of your queen and two we promised her that we will make you win but you have to do everything we say"

"Hmmm fine for some reason I trust you, my parents have a mansion up in the mountains"

"Interesting oh and one more thing" I said

"Huh what" she sighed

"If I see that perv having lewd thoughts then I will kick his ass" I snarled

(**Time skip- end of relaxing**)

"Well that was nice but there is one more thing to do" Rias spoke up

*sigh* "what is it" I said

"Bathing of course"

*sigh* "let's just get it over with" I said whilst hearing Ryder chuckle

We all got changed and went to different baths, I was relaxing in the corner whilst watching Issei trying to peer over the wall *sigh* but that's when I saw Ryder walking to him 'uh-oh this isn't going to be good' I thought to myself

"Hey Issei you want to know what's better than trying to peep on girls baths" Ryder spoke making Issei smile

"No what is it" of course he fell for the trap

"Bathing with them" and with that Ryder picked him up and threw him over the wall, I could hear Koneko beat the crap out of him whilst the girls were trying to tease him. I started chuckling at Issei's pain when I heard a crash come from the wall, it appears it's my time to leave since Issei was thrown through the wall and the rest of the girls were suggesting that they may as well as join us which I didn't like, the only ones I got close to was Koneko and Kiba. I was just about to go inside the changing room when Ryder grabbed my arm.

"Now brother that won't do, you need to socialise" and with that he threw me in. I was able to escape the girls grasp and went to the corner where Kiba was

"Kiba do you trust me" I asked

"Yes I believe you won't let me or the others down" he quickly replied

"But you will see the monster I truly am, and I don't want our friendship to end" I replied "you were my first friend and you've been a great one"

Don't worry no matter what happens I won't think of any less of you and neither will the rest of us" he replied

"Thank you Kiba, now you go have fun" I smiled as I grabbed his arm

"Wait what" before he released I threw him to the direction of the girls "TRAITOR!" he screamed, all I could do was laugh

(**Time skip-rating game)**

Everyone was scared since they did no training and placed their trust in me and Ryder. The game had started five minutes ago and I spoke through the intercom telling Raiser to come to us and bring his whole peerage. When I sensed his presence I smiled and told Ryder that it was his turn on the intercom as I walked out getting surround by Raisers peerage whilst he was laughing, before he told his servants to attack a voice came from the intercom and all I could do was smile

*clear's his throat* "ladies and gentleman and sadly Raiser right now you are going to watch my brother Dante rip Raiser and his peerage to shreds" then he directs his voice to Raiser and his servants "prepare for the beast has come to claim your bodies and if there are any survivors then the reaper shall have their souls" and with that he nodded to Rias suggesting for her to follow him. As they walked outside a black mist surrounded Dante and everyone heard a howl as a werewolf came charging out colliding with Raisers servants. About after 5 minutes of fighting all that was left was Raiser and his queen.

"Well there is one way to finish this" and with that he shot a flame at Rias. Dante intercepted and took the complete force of that blow. As the smoke cleared Dante looked fine with only a little cut on his arm.

"Now Raiser, Dante was only having fun anyway I think it's time for us to finish this don't you Rias "Ryder spoke up surprising everyone

"Yes I believe so" she replied

With a smile Ryder spoke "so Dante since it's the big finale don't you think we should show them your true form?"

All I did was howl as my claws and teeth grew sharper and with that two leathery wings sprung from my back

"You see we became good friends with Rias and her peerage and personally we don't want to see her upset, so now you have to face the two beings behind the legend known as the beast and the reaper. Allow me to introduce ourselves since I became Rias second pawn somehow and Dante came her second rook. I am Ryder Grimm also known as the legendary Grimm Reaper and the creature before you is my brother Dante who somehow shouldn't even exist. He is the creature also known as the beast. He is a WEREWOLF/ VAMPIRE LORD hybrid and we have come to claim you" the reaper said as everyone could see now that Raiser was shaking in fear, he stood no chance

"I see no matter what I would do there is no way to win well then I guess that means checkmate then Rias, I resign"

(**Raiser phoenix has resigned- Rias Gremory wins)**

With that said I reverted back to my original form. I smiled at them as we were all teleported back to the clubhouse. Before I could move I was thrown to the floor with Rias hugging me repeating the words thank you**. **Everyone was happy to see their master this happy.

"That was fun, but you have to tell me how you got the legendary Reaper and the beast to join you" said a silver haired maid

"Well I was kind of bored so I thought I could get some fun by joining her team and Dante basically does what I do so there you have it" Ryder spoke up

"Well I hope you continue to protect and help lady Gremory. Also everyone says well done" she replied and teleported away. After that we all had a toast sadly it was a toast to me and Ryder, then we partied till the end.


	4. Chapter 4-having fun

**Chapter 4- Having fun**

"So since you saved me and I don't really know you two, I will be moving in with you two" Rias stated

"Why don't you move in with your favourite pawn Issei" I argued

"Because you know what he's like and two be honest I prefer you two" she replied back

"Well I don't have a problem with it as long as Dante socialises" Ryder spoke up

*sigh* "fine, fine as long as you don't do anything lewd" I agreed

"That's great but one more thing" she walks up to Ryder and whispers in his ear. His smile grew massively and he agreed. She turned to me and told me to get changed since school was about to start.

We started walking to school with Rias clinging to my arm whilst I was grumbling. Seriously she's lucky that my werewolf instincts make me loyal to a master otherwise I would have already pushed her away.

We got through the school gates and everyone was staring at me, seriously I have stared death in the face and I wasn't scared but this, this is just creepy. We saw Issei running towards us which just made things worse.

"Well I expect you two be at the club room after school" she said as she skipped away

"So what made the Reaper smile so sadistically this morning" I asked as we walked towards our class

"Well Rias said that Akeno wanted to join in the fun" he smiled "there's more, since we only have two bedrooms Akeno is sleeping in my room and Rias is going to be in yours" my jaw dropped "Hahahaha that's not even the best bit, supposedly Rias can't sleep unless she's naked" my day has just been ruined. Issei finally caught up with us as we walked in to the classroom. Issei was about to get punched in the face by two fists because he started to hang around us. I caught the fists and pushed them away

"Now that's no way to treat a friend now is it" I snarled, they cowered back to their seats and I just turned around and gave Issei a toothy grin. Sadly now there is loads of gossip going around the school saying that Issei is going to turn us to the dark side.

**After school- Club room**

I walked in and was greeted by Rias and Akeno who were just smiling, I then realised that there was that nun I saw. I found out that she has become Rias bishop. I grunted and sat in the corner. Ryder walked in with Issei. He went to talk to Rias about my werewolf instincts and that I may start trying to protect her when someone goes near her. When they finished their conversation they heard growling in which they all looked at me. The door opened and I jumped from my seat with my magic in my hands, I saw the student council president walk in with the vice-president and a boy. I started to growl even more at the president. When I heard a voice

"HAY MUTT STOP YOUR GROWLING" The boy shouted, I hate being called a mutt, when I heard Ryder speak up

"Boy you just made a big mistake, you see Dante doesn't like to be called a mutt by anyone even by his master, and I don't like anyone talking down on him because of what he is" he said as his scythe and battle gear appeared.

"I am terribly sorry, my servant doesn't know who you two are because he is new, please forgive him" the president spoke up

"But president they are disrespecting you" the boy spoke up

"And you are disrespecting legends, anyway Rias I came to introduce my new servant and tell you that we are going to get his familiar" she spoke calmly

"Well that can't happen since I was going to get a familiar for Ryder, Dante and Issei" Rias replied

"Rias and council president can I make a suggestion" Ryder spoke up

"What is it, and please call me Sona" Sona replied

"Since your servant seems confident to protect your honour and you want him to get a familiar, but Rias wants us to get familiars then how about your servant duals with Dante" Ryder suggested

"Yes, no" Sona and her servant spoke in union

"Are come on Sona it will be good to see what your servant can do" Rias spoke up "and I will be kind to let you use a rook as well"

"Fine I know I am going to regret this"

As we went outside and took our place I looked at Rias to see if she was okay with this. She nodded and told me to go all out. I smiled and I took my stance. He began trading blows one after the other. Was an able to connect my stamina sapper to the rook which caused her to go down All that was left was her loud mouth pawn. I simply smiled at him

"It's not over yet" he yelled when a weird lizard thing formed round his arm and a rope wrapped around my leg. I could feel my stamina leave me and I all I could do was smile.

"ha I could of finished this from the start, but this is getting boring" and with that I formed a ball of destruction in my hand making sure it was too strong to blow him apart, instead I threw it at him and it exploded making him smash into a tree and knocking him unconscious.

"I thought I told you to go all out on them" Rias said who seemed to be annoyed

"Now where would the fun in that be" I smiled with that we all walked back to the clubroom and walked through the teleport circle.

We arrived in a forest, when as soon I stepped out I heard a voice.

{Come]

"Who's there" I shouted whilst all the others were just staring at me

{Come to the mountain by yourself}

With that the familiar master appeared, I told that I will look myself and for them not to follow me. I sprinted to the mountain when I could feel heat bursting out of a cave.

{Come inside the cave I want to see my new master}

I did as it said and my mouth dropped, I saw a blue bird that looked like it was made out of ice, its wings were pointed at the end like knives and they were covered in flames. I looked straight into its eyes as it spoke

{I am a cosmic bird but people call me chaos, I believe you are my master in which I will be glad to serve a powerful being like you}

I was stunned I heard that a cosmic bird was the rarest of the rare and never picks a devil for a master, I can't let this one get away but I will promise myself to never force it to do something it doesn't want.

"O...Okay can I ask what your powers are" I replied

{Of course a powerful being like you needs to know if I am worthy. Well my flames basically act like a phoenix's so I will be able to heal you, my wings are so sharp I can practically cut anything and finally since my body is blue my main weapon is ice in which I can freeze anything} he replied. Wow this bird can do everything

"Alright I except, in the name of Dante also known as the beast I accept you to be my familiar" and with that a magic circle appeared binding him to me

{Thank you master}

"please call me Dante" before chaos could replay we heard a scream that sounded like Rias, I looked at him with a face saying lets good and he understood where we were going. I got on his back and we flew to where the scream came from. From what I saw I started to feel nothing but anger, there right in front of me was all the girls covered in slime which was burning their clothes and Kiba and Ryder pinned to a tree, what made matters worse was I saw Issei just staring, so deciding to make my entrance I jumped of Chaos's back and landed on Issei causing him to collapse to the floor and with that I screamed at the top of my voice

"I HATE PERVS" with that I transformed into a werewolf and dismantles the slime I ripped it all off the girls, Kiba and Ryder and started to tear it to shreds. The girls fixed their clothes with magic and I could hear Issei crying asking why I did what I did. I smiled walked up to him and threw my fist into his face knocking him unconscious.

I transformed into my human form and asked Ryder and Asia what familiars they got, he showed me his which was called a blood wolf, and supposedly they never pick devils so he was lucky. Asia showed me hers which was a little dragon that also never choses a devil, Issei wanted the slime but I ripped it to shreds, then they asked if I found one in which I just smiled

"well it seems you two were lucky" I said whilst looking at Ryder and Asia " but I am afraid I am just better "they all looked at me confused, after taking a picture of their faces I called Chaos to come down, to say they were shocked would be a understatement especially for Rias.

She has had one hell of a week, first she sees new transfer students, then they help her get out of her marriage with Raiser and they become her second pawn and rook, then they reveal themselves as the legends behind the myth the beast and the reaper, next she gets a bishop with twilight healing, finally three out of her four servants get rare familiars and one of them is a cosmic bird.

"Well I think it's about time to leave, Akeno" Rias spoke up, and with that we all left


	5. Chapter 5-trouble arises

** Chapter 5-trouble arises**

I was walking home alone since I didn't want to meet anyone, you see when we got back from the familiar forest Rias decided that she was going to walk me home to which I declined, then because of that, Issei got involved and shouted at me calling me an idiot for not accepting, that pissed me off so I argued back in the end we got in a fight to which I kicked his ass, I decided to leave since all the girls went to Issei and Ryder was laughing his head off.

I was walking down the street but stop when I felt like I was being watched

"Show yourself now and this won't turn ugly!" I yelled, a man appeared behind a bush and walked straight up to me

"So Dante I believe, my name I Cao Cao and I was wondering if you could help me with something" he asked in a pleasant tone

"And what would you need help with"

"I was wondering if you could join me and become part of something I call the hero faction"

"And if I refuse" I snarled, just then three people appeared behind me

"well then we will set an example" Cao Cao replied, Looks like I am going to have to fight my way out of this, but they noticed this before, Cao Cao formed what looked like a spear of light, he just smiled as he stabbed my shoulder, I yelled in agony he pulled it out and nodded at his comrades. I tried to stand up, feeling the pain in me spread around my body, I collapse onto the floor. before everything went dark I saw Cao Cao smiling and he said one phrase

"It's going to be fun making and example out of the legendary beast"

**(Occult research club) **

'Knock Knock'

"Akeno could you see who that is" Rias asked, Akeno nodded and went to open the door in return there was no one there, she looked down the corridor to see no-one.

"no-one's here buchou" Akeno stated, she closed the door and turned around only to look outside and gasp

"Akeno what's wrong "Ryder asked in a worried tone, he hurried to Akeno to see what she was pointing at, his face turned to a look of dread from the scene she saw, Koneko and Kiba went to see only to feel the same and Ryder. Rias and Asia tried to look but there eyes were covered by Kiba and Ryder.

"No Rias, Asia you don't want to see this" Ryder stated, Rias managed to get out of his grasp and ran to the window only to see the horrid sight.

What she saw was Dante nailed to a cross, he had a crown of thorns on top of his head, his whole body was stained with blood, and the worst thing was that he had a massive deep cut on his chest in the shape of an H, Ryder rushed outside to grab his body.

A couple of seconds later he reappeared dragging his body. He placed Dante on the sofa and called Asia to come and heal him. Rias was nearly in tears even if he didn't see it Rias knew that he was the one she loved and to see him like this made her heart break.

"Asia what's wrong" Ryder shouted in concern snapping Rias out of her trance

"I… I don't know it's not healing him" Asia replied, Ryder decided to pick him up

"I am taking him home now, you all can come if you want but I don't want anyone to argue" with that he stormed out of the building carrying a bloodied Dante, Rias sprinted after him, she wanted to do anything she can to make sure he lives. They made it to his house, Rias said that she will get towels to clean the blood and bandages, looks like they will have to do it the human way and let his body do the work, Ryder carried him upstairs and laid him on his bed which is starting to turn red already. Rias came back with all the medical supplies she could find, Ryder noticed that she had tears running down her face, he knew she had feelings for him but he thought that was Gremory's kindness kicking in, guessing her feelings grew when he beat the crap out of Raisers peerage.

"Come on bro, you better not leave me now" he stated, he saw Rias move up to him grabbing his hand, "I will leave you two alone for a while, and Rias" she looked at him "it may not look like it but I am sure his feelings for you have grown as well" he left to go and make food leaving a crying Rias and the body of Dante.

(**Five minutes later)**

"DANTE!" Ryder heard Rias scream, he rushed up stairs to see a limp form and Rias hugging the body asking him to wake up, he rushed to the body and pulled Rias off, he checked his heartbeat, and it was very low about one beat every two minutes.

(**Somewhere else)**

Dante woke up I what seemed a room of complete darkness.

[Ahh so your finally awake good I was beginning to think that pulling you into your mind actually killed you] a voice bellowed

"Who are you" I screamed, just then the darkness faded into a field of grass. A blood Red dragon appeared in front of me, he had horns on his head like a devil's in a story, and he had a black jewel in his chest and ocean blue eyes.

[Oh so you want to know who I am, very well my name is 'Stendhal' I am known as the chaos dragon] his voice bellowed

"If you're a dragon, and we in my mind. That means you're in a sacred gear, right"

[That is correct child, you seem very observant]

"But how can you be here, I am not part human so how can I have a sacred gear"

[Yet again child you are very observant, your friend, I think his name was Azazel. He put an artificial sacred gear inside you and your so called brother]

"Wait Ryder has one"

[Yes but anyway, it seems my soul was attracted to your power, so what would you like to know]

"Umm if it's okay with you, can I go back to my body, I am guessing people are worried about me"

[Very well, I shall see you later child]

"Wait one more thing, am I able to contact you outside of my mind"

[yes but I don't want them to know of my presence just yet, you can tell your brother since he has an artificial gear inside him as well, anyway I will be seeing you child, make sure you be kind to your master she seems to care for you very deeply]

"Okay Stendhal I will try, I will try to talk to you tonight"

**(Back to reality)**

My body felt really weak, I was only just managed to open my eyes, all I can see is Ryder In the corner showing no emotion, but I can see he at least shed a couple of tears. Rias was holding my hand crying her eyes out, cursing me for leaving her 'huh I guess Stendhal was right about her'. I saw Akeno walk up to, she was trying to comfort her and take her away what she got in reply was Rias shouting at her. Ryder stepped forward and pick her up, she tried to fight him off still clutching my hands, I could feel her grip loosening, I could feel her drift away until I squeezed her hand, her eyes widened so much that they nearly popped out

"DANTE" she screamed and hugged me. I could only reply with a grunt from her body forcing itself into mine. Ryder ran up to me and hugged me which surprised me.

"You dam idiot" he growled

"Umm, guys just saying but one your suffocating me and two you're making me bleed more"

"Oh sorry" they said in union, I could smell food being made

"Ahh I can't wait to eat" I stated

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" Ryder screamed "YOU NEARLY JUST DIED AND ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS FOOD"

"Well excuse me, you're not the one who has lost around two pints of blood and has no energy in their body" I replied calmly

"Oh yeah sorry, we will leave you now and I will finishing cooking" they all started walking out until I called out

"Rias wait" she stopped and turned around "um can you stay here and help me please" that seemed to put a smile on her face. About two minutes of pain trying to change my bandages I noticed something off.

"Rias where's my necklace"

"Can I ask is it important"

"Yes it is the only thing I have from my mother"

"Okay, its safe" she pulled it out of her pocket "Ryder said to take it off because it got in the way, he also told me to look after it since you cared about it a lot"

"Thank you Rias" I said as I took it from her hand, it was basically a piece of rope with a metal shark around it "the reason I care for it some much is because it reminds me of my mother"

"Can I ask how?"

"Well I always thought that a shark was a beautiful creature, but if you piss it off then it can become a nightmare. Anyway Rias"

"Yes"

"I was wondering maybe you want to, well I don't know maybe spend time together sometime" I saw a huge smile grow across her face, she jumped and hugged again all I could do was reply with a wince of pain.

"Uh Rias I am still injured"

"Oh sorry"

"do you mind if you help me downstairs" she held my arm as I slowly made my way to the door, when I made it to the stairs I kept wincing in pain, finally I made it to the table to see everyone from the club sitting there.

"I think I would have preferred to eat in my room if I knew we had guests"

"HAY" yelled the Issei, he probably thinks that he can act strong now since I can't really harm him. The day went by quickly after that, for some reason all the girls accept Asia kissed me and told me to get better.

So now it's just me, Ryder, Akeno and Rias in the living room talking about what the excuse will be for me to be so injured, yeah I know right I have to go to school but I was the one to suggest it and I didn't take no for an answer.

"Come on Dante you need your rest for tomorrow" Rias stated

"You go up first I need to talk to Ryder one minute in private" I smiled back only to get a simply nod and the two girls went upstairs.

"So what do you want to talk about bro?"

"Well you know about sacred gears right"

"Yeah what about them"

"It seems Azazel put artificial sacred gears inside us"

"And how do you know this"

"Let's just say when I nearly died I met a dragon in my mind and he explained it to me"

"And who was this dragon"

"I would rather not talk about since I don't want the attention, but I will be training in my mind with him so if I look like I am zoning out its because of that, also I don't want to tell anyone about this so yeah can you keep a secret"

"Huh okay but I think you should tell your girlfriend" he smiled

"Rias is not my girlfriend, at least not yet" I smiled but it was an evil smile

"Alright what's up with the evil smile?"

"oh I am wondering what that perverts face will look like when he finds out, anyway I am going to sleep" which was a terrible mistake, I don't mind there naked part of Rias sleeping next to me but does she really have to hug me to death whilst I am injured.


End file.
